


One Night Stand

by Emz2684



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Erin falls pregnant after a one night stand with Derek but she loves him and wants to be with him and he feels the same but the other doesn't know that and when Derek gets with Savannah that is when it all comes out and unravels.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erin Strauss is in a night club drinking heavy and drowning het sorrows and the fact that she has fallen for Derek Morgan but she knows he would never look at her that way and would never ever want to be with her like that.

As she is drinking and drinking she looks around and sees that all the men there are feeling and touching up all these women and they don't care who sees them when 5 men come up to her and says"come outside with us and we will all fuck you against the car or wall one at a time or all at once I bet you have never had a better fuck than what we will do to you". Before she can see or do anything some one comes up and says"she is off limits she is with me and even if I wasn't here you wouldn't be going anywhere with her now all of you get lost and go find someone else".

As Erin looks up she sees the one man she loves standing there Derek Morgan he sits on the stall next to her and says"Erin what are you doing in a place like this your better than this". As he looks at her he can see she has been crying so he gets a few drinks for each of them then take Erin to a private booth in the corner and says"what is wrong you have been really lonely,sad and upset for days now why". Erin says"because my son and daughter have seen a lawyer with my ex husband and they have took my name of their birth certificate and they have changed their lasts names to their dads because they have believed all the lies he has told them about me over the years and I'm sad because I'm in love with someone at work but he does not see like that and because I'm all alone no friends or family that is why I'm like this". Erin says"why are you here anyway". Derek faces Erin and says"well 1 I have been extremely worried about you for days and then bar here who I know called and told me you were here because he came to the BAU on day and saw you so that is how he knew to ring me".

They sit there together getting drunk with each other until the bar closes as Erin gets up she is all over the place so Derek wraps and arm around her waist and leads her outside in to a waiting taxi,he gets in with her gives the driver her address and pays him. Once at Erins as she is trying to open the door she keeps dropping the key because of how much alcohol she has had so eventually she gets it open,turns to face Derek leans in and kisses him she goes to stop but he wraps her up in his arms carries her in,slams the door shut and lays her on her sofa. She pulls him on top of her where he moves his hand up her skirt and pulls down her knickers as she undoes his zip and button on his trousers once there open she reaches for his dick and strokes him while he fingers and circles Erins clit. Erin moves his hand away as she rubs his hard dick along her folds before he pushed in to her roughly which causes her to gasp and moan,Derek fucks her hard and fast. He rips open her blouse sending buttons flying then whips of her bra as she pulls his t-shirt of his head,once that has happened he bits,sucks and licks her breast,nipples and neck as Erin wraps her legs around him" begging for him to go faster and harder in her". Derek moves his hand back to Erins pussy and rubs her clit as Erin moans,cries and screams out in the room she digs her nails in to his back as her orgasm starts to take over. Derek goes faster fucking her as well as fingering her and a few seconds later their both cumin together with Derek cuming inside her. They both come down from their highs where they collapse on the sofa and fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Derek wakes up first he looks around and sees Erin so he quickly gets up trying not to wake her up he gets dressed writes her a note then grabs his keys and walks out of his house to go somewhere to she has left.

Erin wakes up about an hour later she goes to reach across for Derek but she feels the bed is cold next to her so she bolts up looking around for him but she doesn't see or hear him then she notices the note on the pillow so she opens it and when she does it says"you know that this was wrong now matter how much we both liked it so we never have to talk about it ever again we know it was a one night stand when you leave just shut the door behind you". Once she's finished she's crying so she gets up grabs her things and as she goes to leave she writes on the back "well it wasn't a one night to me I thought it was going to lead to something more but obviously you don't you were just using me well thanks alot".

Erin calls a cab which takes her home,she slams her door shut where she bursts in to tears again and she's still crying when her phone won't stop ringing. She answers it to Garcia who says"Erin are you okay director Sheppard has been looking for you because you were meant to be in work hours ago". Erin sniffs then says"tell him I'm ill and I won't be in the rest of today,then she asks"Penny are you busy the rest of today I need to talk to someone who I can trust please". Garcia says"no I'm not busy we have no case so I can leave now do you want me to come to your hpuse". Once tgey agree to Penny coming to Erin's house they say"goodbye"then end their calls leaving Erin just sitting on her floor thinking about her and Derek.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erin just sits on the floor all this time waiting for Penny to arrive as soon as her front door goes she is up straight away and opens it where she invites Penny in. When Penny walks in she's noticed that Erin has been crying by how red her eyes are so she says"Erin what's wrong please tell me maybe I can help you".

Erin walks through to her living room with Penny they sit on the sofa as Penny says"Erin please why do you look so sad and broken who has done this to you what has happened". Erin says"Derek has done this to me because I was in a bar last night with him and we went back to his house where we slept together and I thought it was the beginning of a relationship but he doesn't as I found out when he wasn't at his when I woke up he left me this note". She passes it to Penny who reads what Derek put in the note.

After she's read the note Penny says"well maybe he thinks that you think it was only a one night stand and he left because he thought you would regret what happened and feel ashamed,I think he does like you hell of a lot but he thinks you probably don't feel the same way about him and you never will".

Erin sits there while Penny has gone to make them both a hot drinking each she's thinking about about what she's just heard of Penny and she's thinking about her and Derek and how much she wants him and how much she wants to be with him forever and no one else. Erin looks up and says"Penny how can I tell him that I want to be with him and that I want us to be together as a couple not just sex or one night stands or should I show him how I feel".

Penny says"I think you should show him how you feel by doing little things like writing romantic notes to him and other things like that because then if you do it that way it will show him how much you care about him and like him and it will shos him that you do want you and him to be a couple and that your not just using him for sex". Erin says"I would never do that and what your telling me is to woo him even though I have never wooed anyone before and even though I've never been wooed either is that what your saying". Penny nods and smiles and Erin agress to showing him and wooing him.

Both are sitting on the sofa together when Erin asks"do you have to be anywhere tonight if you don't do you want to stay and we can watch old movies order a takeaway and get to know each other better as friends". Penny nods and says"nope no where I need to be tonight I'd love to stay and get to know you better as a dear friend". Erin nods and they both sit and carry on drinking their drinks while Erin thinks more about Derek who she can't stop thinking about at all not that she wants to that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erin comes in to work on Monday morning 2 weeks later as soon as she steps of the elevator Penny is standing there waiting for her. Erin says"good morning Penny how was your weekend did you do anythinv special". Garcia walks with her towards her office as Derek is walking the other way about to walk past them he looks at Erin but carries on walking once he has gone Erin turns and watches him walk away from them.

Penny coughs to get her attention when she dies Penny smirks and says"you have it bad for him don't you I mean really bad". Erin nods abd says"yes i do i want to be with him and im trying to get his attention to show and tell him that". She then starts walking again to her office.

Erin gets to her office greets her receptionist Claire then goes in her office sits at her desk as Garcia closes the door and then comes and sits in front of her desk looks over to Erin who sighs and is about yo say something when Garcia says" so what are you going to do about Derek are you going to tell him how you feel because I think you should tell him". Erin says"I do want to tell him but I to wait for a while until I find the right time so it will just be me and him and no one else is around and I want to find the right words to say to him about I feel".

The rest of the day while Erin is in her office the team are doing paperwork or have left early because there are no cases at all today but Derek is sitting in a coffee shop with a woman he knows but is just a friend Savannah. He sits there with her but all he seems to think about is Erin and how much he really does like her and how much he really wants to be with her in every way. He trust to enjoy his coffee with Savannah but he just can't forget about Erin at all.

At 5.00pm Erin is stepping out of the elevator in the parking garage and the first thing she sees is Derek looking cosy with a woman when she sees the woman lean her head up and kiss Derek instead of looking away she just stares with tears in her eyes,Derek pulls away goes to walk to the elevator when he stops dead and sees Erin watching them with tears in her eyes but before he can say anything she reubs off away from them sobbing. Derek doesn't look or speak to Savannah he just runs after Erin when he can't see her he runs to his car gets in and drives off out the garage going to Erin's house hoping she will be there and hoping she speak to him.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek pulls up outside Erin's house he is glad she's home so he gets out and walks up to her door knocks on it and waits for her to answer it. When she does she tries to close the door on and tries to get him to leave her alone but he won't so she just opens the door wider and waits for him to come in before closing the door behind them.

Derek watches Erin as she walks past him going to the kitchen where he follows her shortly afterwards she says"do you want a coffee or tea since your here". Derek steps closer to her takes hold of Erin's hand to stop her from moving away from him as he says"Erin I think we need to talk about us I know we need to please". He lifts her chin with his other hand and makes her look at him where she then says"Derek what do you want me to say yes I have feelings for you and that I didn't just want one night with you I wanted more and yes I am jealous of you and your girlfriend". She pulls away and walks off crying going upstairs to her bedroom where she climbs on to her bed cryinv where she doesn't reliase Derek has followed her and is closing her bedroom door then he comes over to her bed kicks off his shoes climbs on the bed wraps his arms around Erin and holds her waiting for her to stop crying so they can talk properly.

After Erin has stoppedcrying Derek waits a while longer but before he can say anything Erin turns in his arms to face him she moves closer to him as he says"Erin I do have feelings for you I love you I have for a really long time when we slept together it wasn't just a one time thing for me but I thought that it was for you that is why I wrote that note and then left that morning". Erin looks up at him and says"I love you too I have for some time when I read that note I was heartbroken thinking that you that it was just one night but now I know how you feel and you know how I feel where does that leave us because I want to be with you as a couple not just your bit on the side because your with Savannah". He leans his head closer to het face kisses her forehead then her lips as he whispers against them" while I like Savannah she is just a friend nothing more the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life is you I know she kissed me which you saw but I did not kiss her back I want to kiss you in every way and everywhere". Erin smiles at his last statement wraps her arms around his neck and says"your the only man I want and your the only person I want kissing me and touching me anywhere".

They stay like that in each other's arms on her bed both relived that their finally together as a couple and that they have said I love you too each other. They both get pulled out of their thoughts when first Erin's phone rings then stops when a few seconds later Derek's phone starts ringing he pulls it out of his jeans pocket answers it but puts it on speaker when they both see it's Garcia,Derek says"hey Garcia what can we do for you". Garcia says"please tell me that it is Erin your with and that your both finally together". Derek says"yes to both of them and Erin can here you your on speaker". Garcia says"well thank you I'm so happy for you both now I don't have to watch Erin mope around being sad about you and her and I don't have to watch her watch you not knowing how she felt about you". Erin says"we love you to Garcia but now if you don't mind I'm going to hang up so I can be with Derek for the rest of the night we will see you tomorrow at work". Garcia says"yep bye don't do anything I wouldn't". Garcia hangs up as Erin says"will you stay and hold me tonight now that were together I don't want to be on my own in this big bed anymore". Derek simply nods puts his phone on the table behind him as Erin snuggles further in to him with her hands splayed out over his chest and a tiny smile on her lips,Derek kisses the top of her head as he holds her tighter to him as she falls asleep with him following behind her a few minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erin woke laying in Derek's arms as he was stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head. He lifts Erin's chin up and brings her lips closer to his she smiles as they are kissing and as he pulls her body closer to him as their kiss grows more intense. Derek rolls Erin on to her back and climbs on top of her where he starts kissing her neck feeling her arch her back.

Derek kissed her and moved his fingers in to her knickers and pushed his fingers inside of her "fuck your so wet babe". Erin arched her back "Derek"she gasped as she moved her hips in to his "oh yeah babe don't stop please". Erin felt his lips on her again as she held his hand in place as he moved his fingers in and out of her repeatedly. "Oh my god Derek just like that yeah babe please don't ever stop". Derek smiles at her and says"trust me darling I'm never going to stop".

Derek smirks and kisses Erin's neck again then kisses up to her ear where he whispers"come for me". as his palm rubs along her clit. "Come on babe". Erin shakes her head then puts a hand on his head as she pushes him to go lower as she says"no babe not yet I want your tongue on me". Erin groans as Derek kisses down her body pulling her pjs and knickers off her in one swoop,he is totally mesmerized by her body as he softly and slowly runs one of his fingers over her clit then leans down and sucks her clit in to his mouth as he moves 3 fingers back in to her. Erin gasps looks down at Derek and says"yes I love you don't stop". Derek says"I love you too Erin". Then he pushes his tongue inside her his tongue moving in and out of her tasting her as she comes on his tongue crying out his name". "You taste so good and amazing and I get to do this forever to you". He says as he brings Erin down while her hips are still jerking.

Erin says"fuck my god so so good". Derek kisses up to her lips and strokes her face where he whispers I love you your incredible". Erin smiles and says"I love you too babe and I'm happy your mine and I'm yours and I'm really happy that we are finally together". She lifts her head up as she kisses him passionately their tongues meeting,as she feels him wraps his arms around her then he turns to lie on his back pulling her with him so then she's lying on top of him.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erin tucked her head under Derek's chin as he strokes her naked back with both if his hands she looks up at him kissing his lips while he rubs circles on her back and bum. As they continue to kiss Derek holds her hips in his hands then he breaks the kiss looks in to Erin's blue eyes "I love you so much". Erin whispers back against his lips "I love you too I want you". She feels him buck up in to her and as she moans Erin sits up and guides herself over him and slowly sinks down on to his dick where she says"you feel so amazing" then she starts to ride his cock as Derek holds her hips as he thrusts his hips up against her's really forcefully,her moans get louder and louder as Derek watches Erin's breasts bounce in front of him. She gasped,moaned and she met Derek thrust for thrust as she cries out "I'm cuming Derek". Her hips were moving widely once her orgasm took over her body then Derek flips them over pulls Erin's legs over his shoulders and he thrusts in to her rapidly getting really deep as he could get inside of her while also rubbing her clit with his thumb making her orgasm last longer and making her orgasm stronger as she says" Derek cum inside me please please cum". A few minutes later Derek releases inside of Erin as they both moan then they kiss passionately while both of them come down from their high. Erin says"that was amazing your amazing I love you Derek". Derek says"your sexy when you cum and your mine I love you too Erin". Derek rolls them both so their on their sides facing each other where he wraps the Duvet over them both as he says"what do you want to do do you want to tell the Director and the team about us today at work or do you want to just wait I don't mind either way as long as I have you I'm okay". Erin says"no I want to tell everyone about us I'm not ashamed of us I love you your it for me and I hope your not ashamed of me or of us and I do know you love me". Derek strokes her cheek and says"no I am not ashamed of us or of you I never have been and I never will be I love you and I'm in love with you so how about we go have a shower get ready go to work and we tell the Director and the team then tonight you come hone with me and I can tell my mom and sisters". Erin nods so they get up and go shower together before getting ready for work.

As soon as they walk in to the BAU they see the Director so they walk up to him and say"Sir can we both speak to you in your office please". The Director looks at them both and nods so they follow him up to his office where they sit in front of his desk as he says"what can I do for you both today". Erin looks at Derek who takes her hand kisses her knuckles before she turns back to the Director and says"well Sir me and Derek are together in a relationship I know you might be upset or angry but I love him and he loves me we are together and I won't be splitting up with him not matter what I hope you won't sack or transfer one of us". The Director looks at Erin then Derek before he says"why would I sack or transfer one of you I'm really happy for you both and I'm happy Erin that you have found someone who really loves you and he will never hurt you like you ex used to so you have nothing to worry about at all".

Once they have finished with the Director while their walking down to the team Derek says"what did he mean when he said his glad you have found someone who would never hurt you like your ex did". Erin sighs and says"can you wait till we get home to yours not I promise I will tell you but I can't not here". Derek nods kisses her cheek then they walk in to the ball pen where the whole team is and before Garcia can tell him something Derek says"can you all follow me and Erin in to the conference room because we have an announcement". Erin and Derek walk ahead as everyone follows but as soon as they step in to the conference room both Erin and Derek stop in their tracks when they see his mom and Savannah in their waiting for him.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all come in the room and see who is there they all just stand there as Derek says " mom what are you doing here and why are you with her for she doesn't need to be here". She says"I'm here to meet your girlfriend Savannah she is such a lovely girl it's nice to see you have a good one in her". Derek sighs then he looks at Erin who walks out of there so he runs out after her and follows grabs hold of her hand to turn her around to face him and says " Erin I don't want her I want you and only you I love you". Erin says"I love you to but I don't want to come between you or your mom or you and your sisters when they find out about us obviously your mom wants you and her together". Derek moves closer to Erin wraps his arm around her waist lifts her chin up so they are looking each other in the eye before saying " darling my sisters will really like you they will be okay with us being together and as for my mom if she won't accept us then I just won't see or speak to her as much I'm a grown man I decide who I love and want to be with she or no one else will come between us I promise but you do realise once I tell them everyone will know about us today are you alright about them finding out about us today I know you wanted to wait a while". Erin says " yes I alright about everyone knowing about us I have you and you have me but why is Savannah here she already knows about us doesn't she". Derek nods and says " she should after I ran after you the other day and my reaction to you when you thought we were together". Erin nods and smiles before she leans forward kisses his lips then whispers "I love you let's go and tell them". Derek nods holds out his hand when she takes it he leads her back in to the conference room where everyone is.

When they get back in the room Derek says " mom I'm not with Savannah and I don't ever intend to be I love Erin I'm in love with her and we are together we weren't going to announce it today but you and her have given us no choice yes I did go out for dinner with Savannah but it was just as friends nothing more the only one I want is Erin and she is the only one I am ever going to be with so you need to accept us".

Before she can say a thing Savannah stands up and she shouts" your really choosing that over me she's what 50 she no good for you unlike me forget her and come home with me now she is no one special". Derek laughs and says " you really think I would ever choose you then you are seriously deluded Erin is my everything and there is no choice at all there never was and there never will be you can get out now goodbye have a nice life because I certainly will with my partner who I love".

Savannah storms out as Derek turns to his mom who is just standing there who says"I'm sorry Derek but I don't think I can accept you and that together it is just wrong I'm sorry". Derek says"well that is your choice but there is no way I am choosing between you both I want you in my life and so does Erin but if you need to go away and stay away for a while to think then you do that but she is the one for me so I'm sorry you feel that way". His mom grabs her bag then leaves the conference room as Derek wraps his arm around Erin hugs her before they turn to the team who are all sitting at the desk waiting for them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they step back in to the room the team all look at Derek and the Erin as 3 of them take turns saying " seriously you too are together Derek are you insane you and her she is using you can't you see that we all can". Hotch says " enough she is not using Derek at all even I can see how much they love each other and hoe perfect they are together show sone respect, I'm happy for you both don't worry you will have no trouble from any of them because if you do they will have to answer to me".

Derek says"I love Erin and she loves me I'm sorry to those who hate us together and who don't approve but I'm not ending it with her she's the one for me I don't want any one else ever you need to accept that and just stay out of our relationship and before you say anything the director knows about us snd he is absolutely fine about us being together as he said he is so happy that Erin has finally found her happiness so get over it and get used to it and I'm telling you noe any one says anything nasty or horrible to Erin or about her you will regret it I won't have it".

JJ says " but what about you and Emily she loves you what is going to happen if she comes back here and she wants to be with you but she can't because your with her". Derek laughs then says " Emily may love me but as far as I'm concerned she is just a colleague and a friend that is all there has never been anything between us and there never ever will be so there is no problem at all with that". Derek then says " why do you 3 have a problem with and Erin being together Hotch, Dave and Garcia doesn't and neither does the director so why". Alex stands up and says"he will just use you and hurt you and she will sack you or demote you like she did we me and John". Erin steps in and says " yes I did demote you and John Alex but that was your fault and his so stop blaming me for your own mistake and take responsibility for your own actions and I demoted you because it was either that or sack you but I chose to demote you which I thought was just right so just stop I love Derek he is everything to me and I'm glad that Dave, Hotch, Garcia and the Director are on our side and the support us and our relationship so you 3 need to accept us because I won't be leaving him at all she carries by saying if you can't or won't accept us you will keep you hurtful, horrible and nasty comments to yourself and say anything to anyone at all". Hotch jumps in saying " that they won't hear anything from him, Dave or Garcia at all because they support them and their relationship and their so happy for them and if they do hear anything at all or hear any disgusted, nasty or anything hateful I will damn well make sure the Director knows and they will be in trouble is that understood". Alex, JJ and Reid nod before Erin, Derek, Dave, Hotch and Garcia walk out of the conference room leaving the 3 of them behind alone watching them walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Erin laid in Derek's arms in his bed where they are staying all day or a least a few hours together. "This is perfect," she whispered". He strokes her hair and kissed the top of her head. I just wish that Reid, JJ and my mom were happy for us and that they could see how happy you make me and how much we love each other and are in love with each other". Erin says " Derek I really want your mom to accept us but I don't think she ever will and I really do think that Savannah is going to try and hurt us and come between us if she does manage to I don't know what I would do without you". He says " just forget about her she is so not important and not worth it but you are baby".He whispered before he lifted her chin slightly, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Erin smiled as they kissed pulling her body closer to his. She mumbled against his lips. "I don't need or want her in our lives I just need you always tloving me" their kiss grew in intensity, but not in speed.

Derek rolled her onto her back as he climbs on top of her. "Forever," he whispered as he kissed her neck, feeling her back arch.He kissed her and moved his fingers into her panties, pushing his fingers inside her. "Fuck, you're so wet."

Erin arched her back and gasps "Trevor!" as she moves her hips up in to his hips. "Oh, yeah baby. Right there." She felt his lips meet hers again, holding his hand in place as he moved his fingers in and out of her. "Oh my God!" She cried out when she broke the kiss. "Just like that," she mouth fell open her head falling back. "Oh, fuck me!" She calls out to Derek.

Derek smirks and kissess her neck he kissess up to her ear. "Come for me," he whispered, his palm rubbing against her clit. "Come on,"

She shook her head. "Not yet please Baby I want your tongue on my clit," she begged. "I'm so close, but your mouth. Oh, fuck, your mouth." Erin groans as he kissess down her body pulling off her pants and panties off in one fell swoop. He was mesmerized by her, softly running a finger over her clit. Derek leans in and begins to gently suck her clit, his fingers moving back inside her. She gasped and looked down at him. "Ah Der"

He smirked as she cut off in the middle of his name as he pushed his tongue inside her, his tongue moving in and out of her, tasting her juices as she comes on his tongue and in his mouth. "You taste so good," he whispered as he brought her down, her hips jerking.

Erin sighs. "Fuck," she whispered. "My God you're so, so good." Derek kisses up her body to her lips where she caressess his face. "You get me so hot baby," she whispered. "So hot, so wet." She kissed him passionately their tongues meeting, feeling his hands wrap around her. Derek groans and looks in to her eyes "You're incredible," he whispered

They both got completely naked before going in to his bathroom he pulled her body into his, skin to skin. Erin smirks and turned around turn the taps on to start running the water, letting the tub fill. She felt Derek's hands on her hips. She pushed her ass back against him and looked over her shoulder. "You like?"  
Derek groaned and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I love it a lot baby." He kissed her neck and ran his hands over her sides, squeezing her breasts. Erin turns to face him and runs her hands over his chest before leaning over and turning the water of and switching the jets on. "Come on, let's relax." Derek climbs in and holds his hand out for Erin to join him when she does she sits in front Derek where she rests against his body as she closes her eyes and they both relaxed

***********************************************

Erin turns her head to face Derek as he leans his forehead against her's and whispers "I love you." She kisses his neck before she says"I love you too".They stayed in the bath, wrapped in each other until the water went cold. Derek kisses her neck gently as says"Come on" let's climb back under the blankets. I'll hold you," he kissed her temple. "I just want to hold you."

Erin smiles and nods turns the jets off and opened the drain so the water would drain. She stood up and watches as Derek climbs out of the tub and holds out a towel for her she steps in to it and let's him dry her body before both of them climbing back in to his bed as she says "Hold me," against his lips.

Erin sits on the bed with Derek but as he lies down she gets on the middle of the bed on her knees. They lay down with her wrapped in his arms. They make love, slowly, deliberately. The only sounds filling the room were their breathless moans, the sound of their lips smacking together as they kissed. Erin's orgasm takes over her body first, another hot on its heels as she feels Derek's release inside her. Not a word was spoken, even after they finished they lay in each other's arms, kissing. She stared into his eyes she moves closer in to him and tucks her head under his chin, falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

1 month and 3 weeks later for the past week or so Erin has been sick every morning and she is worrying Derek so he books her an appointment with a doctor for tomorrow morning, he tells her expecting her to put up a fight but she doesn't she agrees to it straight away she tells " him that she thinks she knows what us wrong with her". He looks at Erin waiting for her to say something but she doesn't for a while she just stands there but after she plucks up the courage she says " Derek I think I'm pregnant please don't be mad or angry and please don't leave me I want our baby and I want you as well". Derek takes Erin's hand leads her over to his bed sits down with her and says" Erin I love you I'm in love with you your the one for me the only one I want I have always wanted kids and now I am with the woman of my dreams I'm not angry or mad I'm really happy and ecstatic I can't wait for our child to be borm". He kisses her and then wraps her in his arms holding her to him both of them have big big smiles on their faces.

Derek is the first to pull away looks in to Erin's eyes and says " you sure you want to go in today after you being sick this morning and I'm just thinking that if you are going to keep being sick at work in the toilets someone might see and guess why so do you want to tell people or not yet". Erin says " no I don't want to tell people yet I want to wait for a while just until we know that everything is alright with our baby I think I might want to wait until our 20 weeks scan when we find out what we are going to have and I promise I will be alright going in to work if I do feel like I want to come home I will text or call you I promise". He says"okay that's good and hopefully we don't get called out to a case because I want to be there tomorrow with you sweetheart".

They both get ready for work then leave and go together in Derek's car, when they pull up in the car park and then walk in to BAU together holding hands Derek walks her to her office and says"come and get me if you need me if not I will meet you after work to go home please take it easy today I love you Erin". Erin pecks his lips smiles and says"I love you to and I will take it easy I promise". He watches her walk in to her office closing the door behind her as he walks through to the ball pen when he does he stops in his tracks when Emily is sitting on his desk. He walks over and says " what are you doing here why have you come back for". Emily smiles and says"I'm here for you Derek I have come back for you"

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Derek stands there just staring at Emily and then says what do you mean your back for me what are you on about Emily". Emily walks up to Derek leans in and goes to kiss him but he pulls away and says no Emily not going to happen you may feel something for me but I feel nothing for you apart from friendship that is all I'm in love with a beautiful stunning woman who I adore so much she is my everything I'm never going to hurt or cheat on her ever". They both turn when they here clapping and that's when they see the team and Erin standing there who is crying at what he just said. Derek walks over to her wipes her tears with his thumbs wraps his arms around her and hold her close to him as she buries her head in his chest as everyone looks on smiling apart from Alex and Emily. Erin whispers in to his chest your the one for me as well you are it for me, So Emily came all this way for you well she is too late your mine and I'm yours we are together so Alex and Emily need to accept that and leave us alone". Derek kisses her head pulls back lifts her face up kisses her lips before pulling away and turning back to everyone who are still standing there watching them both ill says you and her are together how long have you loved her for and been in love with her I thought you were with Savannah that is what I was told". Derek says well who ever told you that was lying and yes me and Erin are together I love her I'm in love with her she is the one and only person for me I am with her for ever nothing and no one is or will come between us or split us up at all". Emily looks at them both and says so I wasted my time coming back then well I will just leave now then for good seeing how you have chosen her which I just don't understand why you have but I guess I can go now then". She picks up her things and walks away from them all and leaves BAU. They all watch her leave them Erin says who told her all of that and who wants to split us up and come between us who hates me that much". Derek says trust me nothing is going to happen it was properly my mom who called Emily she adores her bug I will ring her when we go home and sort it out with her once and for all I promise". Everyone goes back to work and Erin goes back to her office until she finishes and can go home with Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they get home Derek calls his mom and says" did you tell Emily about me and Erin and why are you and Savannah trying to split us up which by the way is never going to happen so why are you bothering". Derek's mom says" we are bothering because she is to old for you and she is using you and she is so so wrong for you why can't you see that Savannah is the one for you you two are perfect for each other you need to finish with that woman now!". Derek says" mom for the final time I love Erin I'm in love with her she is not to old for me I'm going to be with her forever she is the only one for me and she is the only one I want ever so just stop and leave us alone and tell Savannah as well I won't keep doing this at all you need to listen and accept me and Erin I'm going to marry her and be with her only". He hangs up before his mom can say anything then he walks upstairs to his room where Erin is lying down on his bed where she has been since they came home waiting for him to finish on the phone.

Derek kicks of his shoes and joins Erin on the bed as she moves closer to him and curls in to him then says" so it was you'd mom then and Savannah their both are not going to stop are they Derek until you split up with me and leave me". Derek says" Erin baby that is never going to happen I love you we are together we are having a baby together nothing or no one is going to come between us I promise nothing is going to happen that I can promise you". They stay lying down on the bed with Erin's head on his chest and Derek stroking her back thinking nothing and no one is coming between us I will not let it and I will protect Erin and our baby that I can promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Derek is up early and making breakfast for him and Erin before they go to the hospital for her appointment for the scan. When Erin comes downstairs and in to the kitchen she stops by the door and watches Derek cooking for them both just in his boxers and t-shirt she thinks" I can't believe he is mine and I'm his and that he loves me like I love him and that he is so happy like I am and that we are both really excited because we are having a baby together". She gets brought out of her thoughts by Derek calling her name she looks towards him before going over to where he is she wraps her arms around his waist as Derek says" what we're you just thinking about sweetheart". Erin looks in to his eyes and says" you, me and our baby".

Erin and Derek sit and enjoy the breakfast Derek made for them before going to get dressed , Erin is ready and waiting when Derek comes down he grabs his keys then takes her hand in his before leaving his house and getting in his car. As their driving he reaches for Erin's hand kisses the back of it then places their hands on his thigh where he leaves them there until they pull up in to the hospital car park.

They get to the hospital reception where they check Erin in for her appointment they ask Erin to go and do a water sample so as she goes to the ladies Derek sits in reception. A few minutes later Erin comes out with the sample joins Derek and waits to be called through. When the midwife comes she calls for them to follow her through to the exam room where she takes the sample from Erin and then gets her to lie on the bed for her where she takes some blood and then proceeds to ask her a few questions. Once all the questions have been answered she gets Erin to lift up her top then apply the cold gel to Erin's stomach before pulling the ultrasound machine over and then putting the wand on her stomach going all around to find the baby and heartbeat, it takes a while but as soon as she finds the baby she turns the machine around so they can see their baby for the first time and turns up the sound so they can hear the heartbeat. Derek says" wow that is our baby Erin yours and mine I love you so much". Erin says" oh Derek I love you to" she says with tears in her eyes, Derek leans over kisses her cheek then holds her hand as they go back to looking at their baby. Once they have finished the scan Derek asks" for some pictures" then when they have the pictures they leave the exam room and book Erin's next ultrasound appointment before walking out back to the car hand in hand both with big happy smiles on their faces while looking at the scans.


End file.
